The present invention relates to an improved air filter assembly for use with an internal combustion engine and more particularly, to an air filter assembly that both facilitates replacement of an air filter element disposed therein, and that reduces noise associated with operation of the assembly.
The use of air filter assemblies in vehicle engines, such as gasoline and diesel powered internal combustion engines, is well known. Such known air filter assemblies generally include an air filter housing that is designed to both attach to a portion of the engine intake system, and attach with an air filter element in a manner enabling filtering of intake air passed through the assembly and to the engine.
Such conventional air filter housing typically includes an air intake opening in air flow communication with fresh air, an air outlet opening in air flow communication with the engine intake system, and wherein the air filter element is interposed between the two openings. The air filter element is typically annular in shape, and is mounted in the air filter housing by a releasible attachment that passes through the air filter housing and that is attached to the engine.
A problem with such known air filter assemblies resides in the manner in which the air filter element is connected with the air filter housing. Particularly, known air filter assemblies do not provide a simple way of removing the air filter element, while at the same time providing a leak-tight seal therebetween. Additionally, the known air filter assemblies do not provide a construction that addresses the desire and/or need for meaningfully reducing the air intake noise associated with using the air filter assembly.
Another problem with conventional air filter assemblies is that they do provide a way for accessing the service life of the air filter, e.g., whether the air filter is clear or is close to being plugged. The only way of measuring air filter service life in such known air filters is to visually look at the filter itself, which can involve removing the air filter from the air filter housing and holding it up to a light source.
It is, therefore, desired that an air filter assembly be constructed in such a manner so as to provide a means for: (1) easily and simply removing and/or replacing the air filter element; (2) reducing the noise level of air passing through the assembly; and (3) indicating the level of service life left in the air filter element without having to visually inspect the air filter element itself. It is also desired that the assembly be configured in a manner that involves little or no modification to the engine intake system to accommodate its attachment and operation, thereby providing easy retrofit application.
Air filter assemblies of this invention are constructed in a manner that facilitates easy air filter removal that provides an air-tight seal between the housing and element, and that permits remaining filter element service life evaluation without having to remove or visually inspect the air filter element.
Air filter assemblies of this invention generally comprise an air filter housing having an air outlet section at one housing end that is adapted for connection to an engine intake system. The housing includes an internal member at an opposite housing end. The air outlet section and internal member have a generally annular configuration with an air flow passageway extending therethrough. The housing includes a connection flange that extends radially outwardly therefrom to permit attachment with an air filter member.
The assembly includes an air filter member attached to the housing. The air filter member comprises an annular air filter element having a wall section that is formed from a filter media. The air filter element is sized having an inside diameter larger than the housing internal member such that the housing internal member is disposed concentrically therein. The filter member has a closed top that is attached to one end of the air filter element. The top is positioned a distance away from an end of the internal member to provide an air flow space therebetween. A retaining band is disposed around an opposite end of the air filter element, and a connection base is positioned adjacent the retaining band and placed adjacent the housing connection flange.
The air filter assembly includes an attachment assembly that is positioned over the housing connection flange and air filter member connection base to releasibly attach the air filter member to the air filter housing. A sealing means is interposed between the air filter housing and air filter member to provide a leak-tight fit therebetween. The attachment assembly can be in the form of a clamp assembly designed to facilitate easy removal of the air filter member from the housing.
One or both of the air filter housing and the air filter member can include an air noise attenuation chamber disposed therein. Such air noise attenuation chamber is generally positioned along an air flow passageway in the assembly, and is formed from a wall surface having a number of openings disposed therethrough with a sound or noise attenuating material disposed within the chamber such that air passing over the wall surface can be exposed to the sound attenuating material via the openings.
Air filter assemblies of this invention can also include means for assessing the remaining service life of the air filter element without having to visually inspect or otherwise remove the air filter element from the assembly.